1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of containers and is directed more particularly to a recloseable container especially adapted for the packaging of comestibles or like food articles but is not restricted to such use. More particularly, the invention pertains to a container which provides a hermetic seal as originally distributed, and which is recloseable after opening.
2. The Prior Art
Containers, and particularly containers of transparent or opaque polymeric material, are in common use for a wide variety of articles and particularly for comestibles, such as candy, food portions or the like. Such containers may typically be comprised of shaped polymeric materials which have been injection molded or vacuum formed.
It is known to provide such containers with a surrounding flange and seal such containers by contacting the flange with an overlying membrane or film which is secured to the flange as by effecting a perimetrical heat seal therewith or by interposing a pressure sensitive or other adhesive between the flange and the film.
While such containers are in widespread use, especially in the merchandizing of articles which are to be consumed in one sitting, the containers are not subject to reclosing and, thus, are of limited utility in respect of packages which are to be opened, partially emptied, and thereafter stored.
Containers of the film sealed type hereinabove described have the further drawback that if the seal is not complete, i.e. is compromised, at some point or area, the contents are prematurely exposed to enviornmental influences.
As an example of a container of the type described, reference may be made to my U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,595 of Oct. 16, 1973, and certain of the art cited therein.
In my copending applications Ser. Nos. 175,367 and 187,464 there are described improved container devices wherein a container having a flange is provided with a reuseable cap member forming a frictional connection with the interior walls of the container, the cap member having a surrounding flange in coplanar alignment with the flange of the container. An overlying membrane or film is secured in covering relation of the container. First and second continuous perimetrical sealing connections are effected between the membrane and the flanges of the container and cover, respectively, whereby there is provided a triple seal for the contents so long as the membrane remains in position. After removal of the membrane, the container may be reclosed by replacement of the cap or cover.
It is frequently desired to provide markings or indicia, such as brand identification, use directions or the like for such packages. Such indicia may be applied directly to the cap and, where the sealing film or membrane is transparent, are visually accessible through the membrane at the time of sale. The indicia in such devices will remain on the cap and thus be accessible after the membrane is removed. However, it will be readily recognized that the process of applying indicia to three dimensional plastic articles, such as the cap components of my above referenced copending applications, is a relatively expensive procedure.
Clearly, it is more convenient to imprint identifying and direction markings or the like on the film per se. However, where the markings are effected on the film or membrane, removal of the membrane results in removal of the markings.